1. Technical Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates to a display device having a transparent cover window, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable telephones, navigation devices, digital cameras, electronic books, portable game consoles, and various other terminals and mobile electronic devices having liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light emitting diodes (OLED) have been used as display devices.
In a general display device used by these mobile devices, a transparent cover window is provided at a front side of the display panel for a user to view a display unit. The transparent cover window is a component that is formed at the outermost part of the device, so it must have excellent impact resistance against external impact to protect the display panel inside the device.
Furthermore, instead of a conventional method in which a switch or a keyboard is used as an input device, structures using a touch panel formed with a display screen in one body have been widely used. Accordingly, the prevalence of surfaces of transparent cover windows being contacted with a finger, etc., has increased compared with conventional mobile devices, thereby requiring significant strength.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided solely to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that is not prior art or that is not already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.